A journey to Miracula
by Briella the lost
Summary: Marinette lost in a new world and has to get back home. Facing trials, creepy people she meets on the way and defeating a brat Chloe is a challenge. All of this over a pair of sparkly red shoes. Wizard of Oz AU
1. Chapter 1

**All rights belong to Zagtoon. Story is inspired by 'Nicky, Ricky, Dicky and Dawn's' Wonderful Wizard of Quads special.**

A/N: _Italics_ is for Marinette's dream.

3rd POV

Ms Bustier and her class were getting ready for their class play 'The Wonderful Wizard of Oz'. The stage and backdrops were all set for their big night. Marinette paced the stage anxiously reciting her lines for Dorothy. Normally she was a costume designer but this time Alya dared her to try out and she got the lead, which leads to this. Nino and Alya were the stage directors. Each of the actors and actresses got Marinette to do their costume which she was more than happy to do.

Her costume consisted of a blue and white plaid pinafore and a white blouse with black mary janes. Her hair done into twin braids. "Alright, everyone! This is our last dress rehearsal before our big show tonight. Before we begin, any questions or concerns?" Ms Bustier exclaimed. Chloe (wearing the exact same costume as Marinette except made by Gabriel Agreste) raised her hand. "I do have a concern. Mari-trash does not deserve to play Dorothy! I, the fabulous Chloe Bourgeois should play Dorothy" she said doing a hair flip. Everyone except Sabrina either rolled their eyes or sighed. Ever since the casting list came out, they had this issue during every rehearsal.

"For the last time, Chloe. The crew and casts already agreed that Marinette would play Dorothy! IF YOU DON'T SIT DOWN RIGHT NOW, I WON'T EVEN LET YOU BE PART OF THE PLAY!" Ms Bustier shouted scaring the whole class. Chloe walked over to a chair and sat down. Chloe was originally supposed to play the Wicked Witch of the West but due to her threatening to call her father about the matter, the best they could do was make her Marinette's understudy.

Marinette walked on the stage carrying a basket pretending to walk down the yellow brick road. Then about to meet the Scarecrow (Adrien), when all the sudden she tripped on a prop and fell head first onto the ground.

 _Her eyes fluttered open and she met 6 small, inquisitive faces each of them staring at her in the face. She got up slowly and looked around. "Uhh, where am I?" she asked rubbing the back of her head. "You're in Miracula! You saved us from the Wicked Witch of the East!" a little person in yellow replied. "You're our hero!" another one in blue exclaimed. "Uhh, I hate to be mean but what are you?" Marinette asked. "We're kwamis, magical people who take care of the balance in Miracula. You saved us before that slimy witch took our miraculouses" a kwami in red said pointing to a crush person underneath a gigantic boulder._

 _Suddenly, a bright orange spark appeared blinding Marinette and the kwamis. It the spark's place appeared … Alya! "Greetings, everyone! I'm Alya, The Good Witch of the North" she said. "Alya, what are you doing here?" Marinette asked. "Why getting you those killer shoes of course!" she replied swiping her phone screen and poof. Marinette had a pair of sparkly red shoes on her feet replacing her old ones._

 _"_ _Hey!" called a voice. Everyone turned around to see who shouted. 'Okay, Chloe's here too. This just keeps getting weirder and weirder," Marinette thought. "Those are my shoes so I suggest you give them to Me!" Chloe exclaimed hands crossed. "Who do you think you are?" Alya asked fiercely. "Umm, my daddy is the king of Miracula so everything here belongs to me. So hand them over! Otherwise I'll call my Daddy-kins" Chloe said being a total brat. "Sorry Chloe but these were given to me so I suggest you leave," Marinette exclaimed confidently. Chloe huffed then did a hair flip while leaving._

 _"_ _Wow, I almost thought she would get away with it!" a kwami in black said. "Anyway Alya, do you know how to get me back home?" Marinette asked. "Well, no. But I do know someone who can! They wizard of Miracula, he knows everything and can definitely get you back home," Alya said. "That's fantastic! Where do I find him?" Marinette asked excitedly. "Just follow this yellow brick road. It'll lead you straight to him" Alya said pointing to the said road. "Thank you all for everything," Marinette said skipping down the yellow brick road hoping to find the Wizard of Miracula._

 _As she skipped down the yellow brick road, she came across a junction. "Where are you off too little lady?" said a voice. Marinette looked around to find the source of the voice. "Hey, hey. Little lady up here," the voice said once again making Marinette look up. There she saw …Adrien? "Uhh, A-Adrien wh-why are you hanging from a stick?" Marinette asked stammering. "Why little lady! I'm always here. But my question is how do you know my name?" Adrien the Scarecrow asked curiously. "Uhh, l-lucky guess?" Marinette said. "So back to my question, where are you off too?" Adrien the Scarecrow asked her trying to get down. She saw his struggling and decided to help him down._

 _Once he got down, she dusted off her skirt saying "I'm going to Miracula to see the Wizard." "May I come with you umm?" Adrien the Scarecrow asked. "M-Marinette, I-it's Marinette. S-sure why not, I love you. I-I mean I l-love it if-if you accompanied me b-but out of curiosity w-why do you want to see the wizard?" Marinette asked. "Well as you can see, I'm just straw. I would really like to have a brain so that well I can think like everyone else," Adrien the Scarecrow said. She nodded and they walked to the left side of the junction._

 _While walking down the yellow brick road, they came across a squeaky, grunting noise. Adrien the Scarecrow stood in front of her protectively. A silhouette crept from the side making gestures at the oblivious pair. It made grunting noises and tried flailing it's arms only for it to hurt tremendously. Marinette looked up to meet …Nathaniel. 'This keeps getting weirder and weirder' Marinette thought. Nathaniel the Tinman grunted "oil" while trying to gesture to a bottle near him._

 _Marinette picked it up and put oil in some of his joints. "Thanks, last time I try walking in the rain. Name's Nathaniel, who and where are you two heading off to?" Nathaniel the Tinman asked. "Well I'm Marinette and he's Adrien. We're going to see the Wizard of Miracula. Would you like to join us?" Marinette said. "Princess, are you sure we can trust him? Not everyone in Miracula can be trusted," Adrien the Scarecrow said. "I trusted you, didn't I? So what do you say Nathaniel, want to join us?" Marinette said. He nodded._

 _The once pair now threesome continued their journey down the yellow brick road unaware of the troubles that lie ahead. Well, except one. "Don't fail me! You must bring me those shoes understood?" a voice said to one of the three. "Understood, I got this in the bag" the traitor said telepathically. The voice logged off and cackled maniacally. The other two totally unaware of the journey to be taken were in for a surprise._

 **A/N: This is a chapter story. Please favorite,review or follow if you want more.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Once again, all rights belong to Zagtoon and Inspiration from the Nicky, Ricky, Dicky and Dawn special.**

3rd POV

 _Continuing down the yellow brick road near a field full of flowers, rustling could be heard. The threesome stood back in fright hoping that it was merely a bunny. Instead … Nino in a lion suit, popped out of the bushes roaring ferociously. 'Okay so if Adrien's the scarecrow, Nathaniel's the tinman then Nino's the something lion, the curious lion, the controlling lion, the cocky lion, the Cowardly Lion' Marinette tried figuring out which character Nino was in the Wizard of Oz._

 _The pieces to Nino's character didn't quite add up as he should be scared not ferocious. "Dudes, can you do me a favour and stop staring at me? I'm trying to run away from the Wicked Witch of the West. She's on a crazy lady streak over a pair of red shoes," Nino the not-so-cowardly lion said. "Did she turn you into a lion?" Adrien the Scarecrow asked. "No bro, I was originally a lion cub that she tried to turn human but the spell backfired so now I'm a human stuck in a lion suit. Do you know how hard it is to party in an animal suit?" Nino said in utter disgust._

 _Marinette felt pity for the little guy and decided to ask him to join them on their quest to meet the Wizard of Miracula. Which he gladly agreed. The now foursome trotted down the yellow brick road towards Miracula._

 _The Wicked Witch of the West once walked into her master, Hawkmoth's office. "Do not disappoint me Chloe West! Or else, I will have your head on my wall. That minion of yours better get me those shoes so that I may reign over Miracula," Hawkmoth said. "Understood Hawkmoth, I promise you my spy has already gotten a close encounter with that BRAT who has your shoes. The only problem will be getting rid of her and her pesky friends," Chloe grumbled._

 _"_ _Very well, but don't fail me!" he said sternly. Chloe nodded then left the office. "Come in, Evillustrator. Have you retrieved those shoes yet?" Chloe whispered through an earpiece. "Negative, Princess! I first need to be alone with the girl. When I get the chance…" Evillustrator said. "There's no more when I get the chance you delinquent! Hawkmoth is already on the verge of killing someone mainly me. I will not remain patient any longer! If you don't get those shoes by dusk, I'll find someone else to take your place. UNDERSTOOD?" Chloe interrupted and yelled through her earpiece. "Yes, Ma'am. Those shoes will be all yours soon enough" Evillustrator said then cut off his earpiece whilst rubbing his sore ear._

 _"_ _Something wrong, Bro?" Nino asked Nathaniel. "No everything's peachy" Nathaniel replied. Nino could tell something was off but decided to shrug it off. Marinette and Adrien the Scarecrow were already far ahead of the two. "So what's home like?" Adrien the Scarecrow asked her. "It's nice. A loving family and friends. What's your home like?" Marinette asked him with a graceful smile. She no longer stuttered at the thought of Adrien or the sight of him. "I don't have a place to call home. All my life, I knew I had one purpose. When I first started talking while the farmer sowed seeds, he thought that he was growing old or becoming delusional but when I spoke to him, he screamed and ran away. Never saw him ever since, I guess all I am is a scarecrow," Adrien said sadly and if it was possible he had tears slowly draining down his face. She looked at him with such sorrow. No one should live like this ever._

 _Without giving a single thought, she embraced him ever so gently. "You're more than that Adrien. So much more than that," she said while hugging him when she was about to pull back, she felt stiff arms around her. "Yo, dudes! Did we miss something?" Nino asked interrupting the heartfelt moment. The two pulled back and blushed scarlet._

 _They continued walking and the sun began to set. The spy remembering his mission said "I think we should set up a camp site." The others nodded at the idea. Nathaniel the Tinman and Marinette went to collect some berries to eat while Adrien the Scarecrow and Nino the-not-so-cowardly lion collected firewood. It was a perfect plan to get the shoes._

 _"_ _So Marinette, I was wondering where you got such nice shoes?" Nathaniel asked her. "Oh, these shoes!" Marinette asked him pointing towards the ones on her feet. He nodded. "Well it's a long story," Marinette said. "We got time" Nathaniel said. They sat on logs as Marinette said the whole story from top to bottom not leaving a single bit of information out. "Mind if I get a closer look at them?" Nathaniel asked her. She took the left side of the pair off. He smiled happily and ran off with the shoe as soon as she handed it to him._

 _While running, Marinette shouted "Why are you so happy over a shoe?" Suddenly the shoe had a mind of its own and tried to pry out of his grasp, he was shocked but wouldn't let go of it. It shot back towards its other pair like a boomerang dragging Nathaniel with it. Marinette still curious as to why he ran off with her shoe and why the shoe flew back into her grasp. So many questions and so few answers._

 _Adrien and Nino arrived at the scene wondering what had happened. Marinette tried to grab the shoe from Nathaniel's grasp however he wouldn't budge. The two ended up playing tug of war over the shoe. As Marinette looked like she was losing strength, Adrien grabbed hold of her waist and Nino grabbed part of the shoe. Nathaniel lost his balance and fell forward losing grasp of the shoe. Before they could say something, he ran as far as he could before they could catch him. Marinette put the left side of the shoe back on her foot._

 _"_ _I told you he couldn't be trusted, Marinette," Adrien the Scarecrow said. "Now that they know where we are, they could send others after us. We better get going," Nino said to them. Marinette looked back at where Nathaniel had run off. "Marinette we have to get going before the come for us," Adrien said holding his hand out for her. She took it but still looked back one more time before moving with them._

 _"_ _The shoe was magic! I swear Chloe, it tried to fly out of my hands. Give me one more chance. I'll do it right this time," Nathaniel begged and pleaded with his life. "I gave you a chance, Nathaniel. You failed me. You will never I mean never become human nor get your heart back. Forget it," Chloe shouted at him and threw a cup at him. "GUARDS! Throw this man in the dungeons! Make sure I never see him ever again," She shouted and the guards took him away as he begged and pleaded. "Vanisher, bring Dark Cupid up here!" Chloe said to the Vanisher on her phone._

 _Just then, Dark Cupid arrived. "Yes, your highness?" he asked. "I want you to retrieve these shoes" Chloe said showing a pair of shoes on her phone. "I don't care what measures you to get them, just do it by sundown tomorrow or else it's dungeons to you to! Understood?" Chloe continued. Dark Cupid nodded. He flew away from the scene knowing his mission._

 **A/N: One more chapter to go. I hoped you enjoyed this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**All rights belong to Zagtoon. Inspiration comes from the Nicky, Ricky, Dicky and Dawn special. Hope you enjoy this last and final chapter.**

3rd POV

 _Marinette, Adrien the Scarecrow and Nino the-not-so-cowardly lion continued their journey down the yellow brick road. Walking for hours and hours, not stopping to rest for a single minute. They were practically drained of energy. "Are we there yet?" Nino kept asking every two minutes. "NO," Marinette and Adrien shouted with any energy left._

 _Just then, they saw a colourful castle in the horizon. "Is that …?" Nino asked. "I guess so," Marinette replied in awe. Miracula the magical kingdom, the mystical kingdom, the home of the Wizard of Miracula, her ticket home and wishes. Their bored lifeless souls were filled with joy as they ran excitedly to the castle. Upon their arrival, a stern and long-faced woman greeted them at the door. "Greeting, I'm Natalie. Unless you have an appointment with the Wizard, I suggest you leave," the woman, Natalie said. She wore a black robe with a v-neck that reached to her ankles and a red inner sweater._

 _"_ _Well, we would like to make an appointment with him as soon as possible, please" Adrien said in a business like tone. " Alright, the earliest I can schedule you three for is next year at this time. Good day to you," Natalie said ushering them out the door. Adrien's foot stood in between the door and the steps. "Marinette, here! Needs to get hope real fast. We've been walking for days and nights to get here and you usher us out. We will not stand for this," Adrien said as he dragged Nino and Marinette by their hands to the Wizard's HQ._

 _A loud thundering noise entered the room followed by a gigantic person. "Who dares enter the Wizard's chamber unannounced?" The person asked. "We dare. I'm Marinette and this is Adrien and that's Nino. We were wondering if you could take me back home, give Adrien a brain and turn Nino into a human completely" Marinette said trembling at the sound of his voice. "HAHAHA, you three think that you could show up to the Great Wizard and ask for such things!" The person said. Marinette practically leapt into Adrien's straw arms in fear. "If you really request such things, then bring me the Wicked Witch of the West's brooch. If you succeed, then I will fulfil your requests. If not, don't bother showing your faces here ever again. Now Leave!" the person shouted then vanquished into a puff of smoke._

 _The three looked at each other. Nino barely escaped the Wicked Witch of the West clutches alive. As they left to head to the Witch's castle, an eerie sound snuck up behind them. Heavy breathing descended upon Adrien and Nino's neck. Just as a pair of hands engulfed the two, in a swift move they vanished into thin air only leaving a blood stained road with these words:_

If you wish to see them again, give me the shoes before sundown. Or else it's well you just have to find out

With all my hatred for you, The Wicked Witch of the West

 _Marinette was terrified thinking of what might happen to her dear friends. What would the Witch do to them? She stared down at her shoes. What was so special about her shoes that the Wicked Witch of the West would need them? She needed them more than ever right now. Here she was all alone. Her two friends trapped in the clutches of the Wicked Witch of the West. She walked on to the dreadful castle on the coast of Miracula. Each step she took; she grew even more scared but never showed it knowing her friends were on the line._

 _As she arrived at the steps of the castle, she took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Two men arrived at the foot of the door, one who looked like he was made of stone and the other looked like a mechanical man. Both held the door open for her to enter. She entered feeling slightly terrified. The two men brought her to the Wicked Witch of the West's chambers. There the Witch sat in her throne not looking up at Marinette. "Stoneheart, Rogercop, leave now!" The Witch said._

 _She came down from her throne. Her light steps boomed across the room like thunder. With each step, the more she could see her. Her golden blonde hair tied in a ponytail with her bangs framing the sides of her face. A yellow dress that reached to her knees with black and white sequins framing the sweetheart neckline. Black boots that reached her ankles just nicely. The Witch didn't look like a Witch at all but more like a princess. As she looked up she realized this princess had a name, Chloe West._

 _Marinette stared in shock. "You're the Wicked Witch of the West! How? Why?" Marinette asked still in shock. "That's not an important question. Now, Give me those shoes!" Chloe said lunging her body forward to grab the shoes. Marinette jumped backwards to avoid Chloe grabbing the shoes. "Why do you want these shoes anyway?" Marinette said standing her ground trying to regain her balance. "That's none of your business! Now give me those shoes" Chloe yelled as she tried to grab the shoes. "Give me Adrien and Nino!" Marinette shouted._

 _Chloe groaned then called for them. The two were brought up in chains. They looked at her with a scared expression. Adrien mouthed a no to her as she stood there. She may have a confident stance but as Adrien looked into her eyes. He could tell she was scared and worried. She took her shoes off and held them out in one hand. The other hand she held out to Adrien. "Can't you just take the lion?" Chloe whined as. Marinette gave her a stern look telling her that she was serious. She groaned then held her hand out to receive the shoes._

 _"_ _On three" Chloe said._

 _"_ _One" Marinette said._

 _"_ _Two" Chloe said._

 _"_ _Three" Marinette and Chloe said._

 _Chloe took the shoes as Marinette dragged Adrien and Nino to her side. "Finally! The shoes are mine," Chloe exclaimed. She held the shoes to her chest and smiled happily spinning. "Um, Chloe could you?" Marinette asked gesturing towards the chains on their hands. She groaned then shouted "Stoneheart". Just as she shouted the respective name, the same burly man who ushered her to the throne room entered and unlocked the chains on Adrien and Nino's wrists. "Now leave!" Chloe yelled at them. They ran as fast as they could out of the castle._

 _"_ _You gave up the shoes for us?" Nino asked as they were far away from the castle. "Ya, I mean we're friends. Friends help each other," Marinette said. "WAIT! We have to get the brooch,'' Marinette exclaimed. "Not really," Adrien said taking a brooch out of his pocket. "What?!" Marinette exclaimed. Her mouth agape. "Well it's a long story…"_

 _~Flashback~_

 _Adrien and Nino were trapped in a cellar. "So, what does this terrifying Witch plan to do with us?" Adrien asked one of the guards. The guard just stood there. "You know, this Wicked Witch is more of a Fraidy Witch," he continued. A guard grumbled and muttered words under his breath. "I'm just saying, she never does her own dirty work. She always sends people to do it instead," he said. Then the same guard grabbed him by his straw throat through the steel bars._

 _"_ _Put him down, Dark Cupid," a voice said. Every single head turned to the source of the voice. "Yes, Hawkmoth," Dark cupid obliged lowering Adrien to the ground. "Everyone leave! I would like to speak to our little guests in private," Hawkmoth said as every guard left the cellars. "Who are you? Another one of her servants," Adrien asked. "On the contrary, I'm her boss," Hawkmoth said sternly. "I bet she bosses you around too" Adrien continued in disbelief that the Witch has a boss. Hawkmoth pulled Adrien closer till his straw face collided with the steel bars._

 _He got a good look at Hawkmoth as he collided with the steel bars._ "Bring me the Wicked Witch of the West's brooch" the Wizard said. _Adrien attempted to grab the brooch but was counter reacted with Hawkmoth punching him in the stomach. He groaned in pain clutching his stomach. Hawkmoth left them alone in the cellar as the guards re-entered. "Dude, what were you thinking going up against that guy?" Nino asked holding his injured friend. "How to help Marinette," Adrien said opening the palm of his hand revealing the brooch._

 _~Flashback over~_

 _Marinette stared at him in awe. Then hugged him, thanking him profusely. "Come on, you lovebirds! Let's go see the Wizard," Nino exclaimed as Marinette and Adrien nodded their heads. The three ran off to the direction of the castle. As they reached the foot of the castle, Natalie was at the door again but this time instead of letting them she pried the door close. Adrien and Nino pushed the door open with all their might overthrowing Natalie and whatever forces she had behind those doors._

 _They ran to the chambers once again. "Who dares enter the Wizard's … You three! Didn't I tell you all to leave?" The Wizard said. "We have what you want. Now give us what we asked for!" Marinette said. The Wizard saw the brooch in Adrien's hand. "How did you get it? That's impossible," The Wizard said. "How we did it doesn't matter. You promised you'd grant our wishes if we brought the brooch," Nino said arms crossed. "Come back tomorrow!" The Wizard said. "No cool dude," Nino said. "Come on, guys. Let's just come tomorrow!" Marinette said in defeat. As they were about to leave, Adrien peered to his left and saw a curtain. "Hey guys! Check this out," Adrien said as he tore the curtain to the side. "No don't!" "Adrien, don't!" Behind the curtain revealed … Gabriel Agreste._

 _"_ _Gabriel Agreste, what?" Marinette said. She stepped back and tripped on her own two feet falling backwards._

3rd POV

Familiar faces surrounded her as her eyes fluttered open. "Is she okay?" "Hey look! She's waking up." Marinette tried to sit up but her back hurt. A pair of hands coming from the back assisted her. "Mari, are you okay?" Alya said worried. "Ya, I think so," Marinette replied rubbing her temple. "How many fingers am I holding up?" she asked. "Three! Alya I'm not blind," Marinette replied. "Do I get her place in the play, Mdm. Bustier?" Chloe asked. Alya looked like she could strangle her. "How could ask a question like that Chloe? Marinette's hurt and that's all you can think about," Adrien said angrily. "If you're not feeling well, I'll bring you to the nurse's office," Adrien offered her. "Actually, we need to bring her there. Mr Agreste, could you be so kind and bring her there?" Mdm. Bustier asked. Adrien nodded his head.

He picked her up bridal style and brought her there. Awes could be heard from the theatre as they headed to the nurse's office. "Are you comfortable? I mean with me carrying you like this," Adrien asked concerned. Marinette still stuck with no words to say just nodded her head. The nurse examined her and told her to rest for a while before allowing them to head back to their respective class. The two thanked her as she left to get something to eat.

Night came, the cast and crew was nervous. Marinette paced across the stage nervously. Her friends peeped through the curtains to see if their parents have arrived yet. "Hey, Marinette. Don't worry you'll do great," Adrien said putting his hands on her shoulders as she nodded shyly. Then he winked at her as he left her alone when they cued the cast to get into position. She took a deep breath as she took her position on centre stage. "Lights… Curtains … Action.!" Show time.

 **A/N: Thank you for joining me on the road to the end. That's all for this fic.**


End file.
